If They Were More Careful
by KayKay1413
Summary: What if Johnny and Ponyboy turned themselves in, because there was never a fire at the church? How would the story possibly have turned out? Find out in my version of the Outsiders. {Complete}
1. Chapter 1

If They Were More Careful

Dally, Johnny and I were just finishing our burgers and sundaes, when Johnny told Dally we were turning ourselves in. I didn't really know what to think about that idea, but Johnny was the leader in all of this so far and I didn't really think I had a say, so I kept my mouth shut.

After Dally was done gasping and muttering to himself that we were in danger, he threw his trash out the window and angrily drove out of the Dairy Queen's parking lot.

As we drove back to the church all I could think about was finally getting to see Soda and Darry again. I know Darry didn't mean to hit me, but I couldn't stop thinking of how things could be different when we got back. Like, what if Darry didn't want anything to do with me because I ran away? Or what if Darry sent me off to a boys home, because I ran off and witnessed a stabbing and killing? As I thought of that, another idea slowly dawned in my head. What if I was taken away from my brothers and sent to a boys home by the state? No, I thought Soda wouldn't let that happen, but what say did Sodapop really have? I quickly brushed the thought away, as we approached the church.

Still old looking and a sore sight we headed inside, Dally still mumbling angrily things to himself. I didn't want to know what he was saying, so I didn't listen. Johnny and me headed to the back of the church, because that's were all our stuff was and slowly started packing. I think we were both nervous for what was about to happen to us.

We both didn't have much to take with us, so I just grabbed a few left over cigarettes and I noticed Johnny grabbing "Gone with the Wind" I vaguely wondered why he wanted to continue reading it and if we would even have time, but I brushed it off not really caring.

"You ready kids?" Dally asked us as we came back to the front with a slow stride in our step. "Ya we're ready, right Pony?" Johnny asked, suddenly I looked up at him and wanted to scream, "No I'm not ready! You murdered someone and I was there! How could we possibly be ready to go and confess you killed a teenager, who was no more than eighteen years old!" But I couldn't say that to Johnny or anyone else in the whole world without sounding crazy and getting whacked big time in the head by Dally. Plus Johnny knew the dangers we were about to face and there was nothing else to do. "Ya, I'm ready, if you our." I managed to mumble.

The whole ride back home I thought of being sent to a boys home and never seeing my brothers again. Ya, I know Darry hit me and kinda started all of this, but he was still my big brother and I needed him, I just hope he wanted me. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by Dally telling Johnny something, "When the fuzz hauls you in, don't talk a word until you get a lawyer. The fuzz will just cuff you and arrest you with no say, so don't speak any other words than, 'I want a lawyer.' Got it Johnny? You too Pony, ya hear?" "Sure, Dal, I'll get a lawyer." Johnny put in. "Ya Dal, sure." I said, not really caring about getting a lawyer as long as I got to stay with Sodapop and Darry.

Staring out the window, I quickly started seeing familiar landmarks of our home town. I heard Johnny let out a big breath and Dally swear something through gritted teeth as we pulled into the police station. It looked even scarier than I imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We left our stuff in the car and slowly got out. I wanted to just run home, but I knew I couldn't get far without the fuzz finding me. Johnny and I walked into the police station behind Dally. We didn't know what to say, but luckily Dally said, "Turn in's for the Bob Sheldon murder case." I shuddered at the words, 'murder case' because Johnny didn't actually kill him on purpose it was self defense! The lady behind the counter quickly wrote something down and ran into the back.

She returned with two police officers and they quickly pulled out their cuffs and said, "Hands where we can see them and don't try anything smart." I wanted to laugh because we were turning ourselves in and they thought we would run away or resist them. They walked over and cuffed our hands, it hurt so bad but I couldn't do anything about it.

We were sent to different interrogation rooms and I sat for what felt like hours. A man finally came in and demanded, "Tell me all that you witnessed on the day of the murder." I winced at the word murder again, but I quickly recovered and coldly stated, "I want a lawyer." He said it was stupid but I didn't give in. He huffed and walked out of the room

A little later a man came in and introduced himself as Mr. Samuel. He would be our lawyer. He asked me to talk when ready and I spilled everything. From Darry getting in a fight with me, not saying he hit me, to running off and hiding. He wrote everything down and went to get Johnny.

When he returned he told Johnny to sit next to me and said, "I think it is safe to plead self-defense and most likely all charges will be dropped, since we have a few people to testify. The downside is you will be probably charged for running away from law enforcement and could spend anytime from one day to one month in jail."

I gasped and I saw Johnny go white. He said his apologies and went to talk to the police officers.

Johnny asked me if I was all right and I couldn't hold it in anymore. "No Johnny I'm scared stiff. What if I never see my brothers again, because the state takes me away!" He shut his eyes real tight and when he opened them he looked at me and said, "We'll be alright Pony. We always are." But for some reason, I doubted it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two police officers came in and led us to our jail cells. We were luckily in the same one together, but it was still scary. No visitors were allowed until further inspection was done. I sat on the cold bed and looked at Johnny. He looked as lost as I felt. I didn't know what to do so I just sat and silently cried, until I was awoken by Johnny's light touch to my shoulder.

"What is it Johnny?" I asked forgetting where I was until I remembered in a instant.

"A lady came by and said we were being testified today."

"Really already?" I asked amazed it was this early.

"Well ya, its Saturday already." Johnny said sounding concerned.

"Saturday! Well the last thing I remember was it being Thursday!" I exclaimed.

"Well ya, you slept all yesterday, when that lawyer, Mr. Samuel or whatever his name is, came by and told me everything."

"Really? Wow ok." I said still slightly confused.

"He just told me to tell you to speak the truth and everything will be fine."

"Ok" I mumbled.

We were led to a small court room at the back of the jail and Mr. Samuel was there waiting.

"Hello, guys!" He said sounding too happy.

"Hi." I mumbled and Johnny just nodded a hello.

We were shoved along by the policemen and when I stood in the tiny court room, I began to realize there wasn't anyone really there. It didn't look anything like what I've seen on shows.

"Today is going to be a small private meeting, to determine the charges on the Bob Sheldon murder case." The judge stated loudly.

I don't remember much of the questions I was asked, but I answered truthfully and so did Johnny. Nothing was said about Darry hitting me, or Dally helping us, so they were let off the hook I guess.

The judge finally spoke the words we were all waiting to hear, "The suspects Johnny Cade and Ponyboy Curtis are here by lifted from any charges of murder, due to the conclusion it was all based on self-defense and the boys who were there were clearly looking for a fight."

Mr. Samuel cheered and Johnny and I hugged.

"The other charges for running away from law enforcement, was decided to be lifted as well, due to the fact they are kids and we're dealing with the stress for the first time in their lives."

I couldn't believe that news! For a second I felt like people did care about us greasers, but it was short lived when the police officers in the back guarding the doors huffed angrily at the news and looked disgusted.

I didn't have to stay in jail and I could go back home, I finally realized. I still didn't know all the details about the state, but I knew I could go home for a little while and that made me more than happy.

We were led out of the room and taken to the front of the police station. Released from hand cuffs, we were told our legal guardians would have to sign some papers and then we would be good to go. Johnny and I said we didn't have our legal guardians with us and we were then told they just had to be signed by the end of the month or we would be back in jail. We nodded and headed out of the police station free of any charge and I was happy to go back home, but the worst was surprisingly yet to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darry's POV (decided to change it up a bit... Expect more of these later on.)

The whole week Pony has been gone was terrible. I haven't slept more than 10 hours all together and I know Soda slept even less than that.

I can't believe I hit Ponyboy in the first place. I remember looking down at my hand after Pony ran out and it was bright red and throbbing. I just didn't know what to do, I was so frustrated with him coming home late and seeming to not even care, and the fact he was jumped a few nights before made me mad he didn't think it could happen again. I don't know I just swung before my mind was matched up with my arm moving and I felt my hand connect to Ponyboy's gentle and hurt face.

Soda was awfully mad at me and I didn't blame him. I expected Pony to come home in a half an hour and we would talk and apologize and then we would make up and our relationship would become stronger because of it, but minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days and before I knew it I was reading about his description in the paper for being apart of Johnny's murder!

Little, broken Johnny killed a human with his switchblade. It just didn't add up, and I couldn't put my mind around it. Johnny wouldn't hurt a fly, even if it was buzzing around his face, so how did he kill a teenage boy, not much older than himself?

After a few days of Pony and Johnny's disappearance, Soda forgave me and decided he wanted to focus more on the future than the past, and I for one couldn't have been happier.

"Dal, we know you know we're they are just tell us!" Soda commanded, and no one ever tells Dallas Winston what to do, but this was about his baby brother and Soda won't mess around.

"I swear I don't know." Dally stated coolly, like he didn't give a heck where Johnny and Pony were. "Newspaper says there heading for Texas, so I guess that's all the truth we know."

Cmon Dally, you gotta know, Johnny wouldn't leave without talking to you." Soda tried to plead with him once more.

"Look I said I didn't know and that means I don't know!" Dally said angrily and stomped out of the house swearing all the way.

"Soda, Dal will tell us, if he thinks it will do any good. You know he ain't going to walk around telling people things, if he doesn't wanna." I tried to tell Soda, I know this has been hard on him more than anyone, but he couldn't lose hope.

"I know." Soda replied, sighing. "He's just as stubborn as Pony can be sometimes."

I smiled knowing Soda was thinking of how Pony would never get out if bed on Saturdays and we would always have to tickle him till he cried mercy or how he won't be on anyone else's football team except mine, because I have the best experience and is the best player. The thought of Pony actually wanting to be doing things with me made me wonder if he would want to after what I did to him.

"You think he's actually okay some where?" Soda's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him amazed he was actually losing hope. I pulled him into a hug and quietly but harshly stated in his ear, "Don't you ever lose hope on someone as strong as Ponyboy. He's someone and he's safe, I know it." I was just hoping what I was reassuring my younger brother was actually true.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We walked home in a daze, Johnny went home and I was surprised he actually wanted too for once. Maybe he thought his parents were worried about him, I don't know, maybe they are, but probably not.

I walked slowly home, hoping Darry would still want me in his life. I saw my house as I approached, it was kinda late in the afternoon and since it was Saturday, both my brothers were probably home from work. The truck in the driveway was a sure sign.

I walked up the steps all too familiar with it all, the same feeling as last time, that I was in big trouble. I opened the screen door and then the big one. I peeked my head inside and saw Darry at the kitchen table, his back towards me and Soda on the couch, eyes shut, sleeping.

"Hey Two-Bit." Darry said without turning around. He must of thought Two-Bit was coming over.

I didn't know whether to run over and hug Darry or wake Soda up and hug him. I must have took to long, because I see Darry turn around in his chair and start to say, "what's wrong two...," his voice trailed off as he realized I wasn't Two-Bit.

"Ponyboy?" His voice echoed.

Instantly at the mention of my name, Soda woke up and looked around. When he saw me, tears instantly flooded his eyes and he rushed up to hug me. I couldn't hold it in and I cried while I hugged him back.

"Oh, Ponyboy, what happened!" Soda questioned. "Look at your hair!" He added. I pulled away and looked at him, tears in my eyes. I couldn't say anything and he understood.

I looked away and drew my attention to Darry. He looked so upset, like a little kid who was told he couldn't have what he really wanted. I couldn't stand there any longer. I pulled away from Soda and was caught in my oldest brothers embrace.

I sobbed into his chest and muttered, "I'm so sorry Darry." He pulled me away and looked at me up and down. He then looked at Soda for a second and then back at me, like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how.

"I thought we lost you like we did mom and dad." He said staring into my eyes, finally crying slightly, which I have never seen him do.

I then realized his silent fear, losing someone he loved. I knew then that I couldn't fight with him, I couldn't be mad at him, and I couldn't think for another second he didn't love me, because he showed right there that he did and I can never forget it.

He led me to the couch, where we all sat in silence hugging for a long time. I didn't care it felt good to be with my brothers again.

"Pony, please tell us what happened after you ran. We were worried sick and heard about you in the paper. Please say your not hurt." Soda said in a low calming voice.

I slowly told them everything, me and Johnny just walking to cool off, the socs wanting to drown me, Johnny stabbing the soc, the church, the jail, and the court. I think they knew most of it, but they still wanted to hear it from me, so I told them. Darry couldn't figure out why it was a private court, but he said he would sign the papers as soon as he could.

"Hey, where is Johnny? Soda asked quietly.

"He went home to his folks, wanted to see them, I guess." Darry and Soda sat in astonishment for a minute. We all knew Johnny wished his parents would care more about him, but no one really thought after this that's who he would want to see.

I didn't get to say much more because as if on cue, Two-Bit walked in and I was once again in a bear hug before I could understand what was happening.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Man, Two-Bit let go I can't breath." I choked out, trying to get air between my sobs from earlier and him crushing my lungs.

"You killed a Soc and ran off without telling me!" Two-Bit said, trying to sound irritated, but I knew he was really worried about me too.

"I didn't actually kill him." I quietly mutter, looking down.

"That's the past now, let's focus on the rumble we are gonna have with these bastards, for hurting my baby brother and friend." Soda says proudly and I can tell he is thinking about hurting any Soc that even thinks about hurting me again.

Darry rolls his eyes, knowing a rumble right now isn't the best thing, but he can't stop the whole gang and other greasers that want to arrange it, and he is also secretly mad at those stupid Socs for hurting his youngest brother.

"Ya, we'll discuss the plans, when the others get here." Two-Bit explains cheerfully.

Oh no, I thought. I don't want a rumble. Not after the last week. A rumble will just make things worse, because if we win the Socs will give me and Johnny a harder time and if the Socs win, the greasers will get mad and start more fights with the Socs. Either way I lose and feel like it's my fault. I don't want people to fight for me and Johnny. I don't want someone's pity, I'd rather have their hate.

"You hungry, Ponyboy?" Darry asks me suddenly.

"I could eat, if it's alright." I reply.

"Sure it's alright kiddo, I'll get you a sandwich." Darry says, walking out of the living room and into the kitchen.

/\/\/\/

"Hey where's Johnny been all day?" Steve asks the gang, as we all sit in our living room waiting to discuss the rumble.

"Haven't seen him since the haul in." Dally states simply.

"Pony said he went to his house right after the station let' em go." Soda put in to the conversation.

I wasn't really feeling up to talk. I didn't like the idea of the rumble and I was worried about Johnny. Something must really be wrong with him, if he hadn't come over yet today to say hi after everything that happened. The gang was Johnny's family and everyone wanted to see him and he knew that, I just didn't get why it seems he didn't want to see us.

Just then the oven timer went off, signaling to Darry that the chocolate cake he made was done. Everyone in the gang loves chocolate cake and Darry felt it would be the best thing to eat while discussing a serious matter. It might lighten up the mood a little bit and hopefully no one would get too heated.

Getting up from his position on the recliner, Darry headed into the kitchen. The rest of us sat there waiting for Johnny to hopefully show up or we would start without him.

/\/\/\/

Ten minutes later, there was still no sign of Johnny. Darry cut up the cake and was handing it out to everyone, when he got to me, I kindly took it, but I knew I wouldn't be able to eat it, with the discussion we were about to have. The others were quickly devouring their slice when Two-Bit said, "I don't think he will be coming by tonight, we should start."

"I say we set a rumble for Saturday and smash some Socs heads in with every piece of weapon we got." Steve angrily blurted out.

"We can't do weapons, Steve, Pony won't be able to fight with weapons, because it's too dangerous and this is for his redemption he's got to be able to fight." Soda comments simply.

Steve huffs in my direction, but Darry quickly shoots him a warning glance.

"Saturday night around seven, no weapons, and in our lot, sound good?" Dally speaks up, finishing his cake.

Everyone in the gang looks up at him surprisingly, how and why did he have all of this planned out in his head perfectly? No one wanted to question Dallas Winston, so a silent agreement was made with a few glances and nods.

"Good, I'll talk to those damn Socs tomorrow and settle this little stunt they've been doing once and for all." Dally says, standing up ready to exit.

"Night y'all." Steve and Two-Bit comment lightly, following Dally out the door of our house.

"Bye guys." Soda waves and heads into the bathroom, while Darry is already sitting at the table, sorting bills.

I wave lightly at them, but I have a strange feeling something is going to happen before the rumble and it ain't going to be pretty.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next couple of days before the rumble were a blur. Darry made me go back to school and I was nervous as heck. The Socs were definitely waiting to get to me for killing their buddy, but Steve and Two-Bit wouldn't let them have me alone, so I was safe for now. Johnny didn't come to school on Monday or Tuesday, but decided to come Wednesday.

Two-Bit and Steve quietly nodded in his direction, both trying to keep their reputation at a good point, but I knew they wanted to crush him in a hug, because he hasn't showed up at our house still and no ones seen him. Soda wanted to go out and search for him, of course thinking the worst, but Steve talked him out of it, knowing Johnny wouldn't want that.

/\/\/\/

After school Johnny was waiting by Two-Bits car, smoking a cigarette, probably hoping for a ride and a chance to talk to us again, which made me happy that he wasn't in any kind of trouble.

"Sup, Johnnycakes." Two-Bit nods Johnny a hello, hooking his thumbs in his jeans, as I slouch a bit as I spot some Socs eyeing us from their car.

"Just thought I'd lay low for a couple days after everything, but I have a feeling these damn Socs ain't gonna care how long it is, they will always want to attack, any chance they get." Johnny sighs.

"Tuff enough. Want a ride to the Curtis's?" Two-Bit asks.

"Alright" Johnny agrees.

I get in the backseat of the car and notice the Socs who were eyeing us do the same.

Oh no, I thought, hopefully they won't want to much trouble, since as far as I know, Two-Bit was just driving straight to my house.

I'm happy to soon realize the Socs don't trail us with their car and we arrive to the house safely. I head inside with Johnny by my side and I walk straight to the kitchen table, pulling out my homework. Johnny follows pursuit, but I doubt he will really focus on homework. Meanwhile, Two-Bit heads to the kitchen probably for a beer and to see if there's any cake.

/\/\/\/

Steve and Soda come home from work and Soda is happy to see Johnny is at our house at last.

"Happy your okay." Soda says, smiling at Johnny.

Johnny nods at Soda and continues on his homework.

"Pony, how was school?" Soda asked, like he does everyday.

"Alright, I guess. Didn't get hurt by any Socs, so that's always a good sign." I lightly say not looking up from my homework.

I faintly hear Soda chuckle, as he heads into the kitchen to fix dinner.

/\/\/\/

Darry comes home a while later and sits at the table, looking over my math homework, because I always seem to get a few wrong, no matter how hard I try. He points out my mistakes, gives me the paper back, ruffles my hair a little bit and walks into the kitchen, where Soda is pulling out plates for dinner.

I quickly correct my mistakes and clear off my homework from the table in time for Soda to come in and set the table.

I smiled in spite of myself. I was so happy that things were finally getting back to normal. Soda looks up to see me staring at him, smiling in the doorway to the dining room. He chuckles and continues to set the table.

/\/\/\/

The whole gang stays for dinner and I'm personally happy. Things were truly normal again, Soda and Steve were chatting about the girls who visited them at the DX today and Dally and Two-Bit were chatting about how the rumble was all set and stone for Saturday and how they couldn't wait for revenge to be ours. Darry was eating his dinner peacefully and Johnny was sitting right next to me, eating his. I was happy to finally be home, where it seems nothing could harm us, as long as we stuck together.

Too bad I've been wrong before.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Short chapter, but it's here to get the plot moving again. Hope you like it. Please review.)

After dinner on Thursday, the whole gang was back at our house, just casually talking about that day's events. Johnny and Dally went out for a smoke and to talk I guess.

About five minutes later, Dally comes back in, but without Johnny. I thought that was a little weird, because Johnny was always with Dally no matter what. Dally headed into the kitchen and I decided to go and ask him what was up.

"Where's Johnny, Dal?" I question.

"Went for a walk." Dally said.

"Oh, alright" I answered. I wanted to talk to him, about his thoughts on the rumble, because for some reason I thought he felt the same way I did. It will just have to wait, I concluded.

/\/\/\/

About a half an hour later, Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit were playing poker by the coffee table in the living room, Dally was laying across the couch, dozing off a little and Darry was in his recliner, reading the newspaper.

I pulled a kitchen chair in from the dining room, to sit behind Two-Bit and was scanning his cards.

"Don't go telling them my cards, kid." He jokingly stated.

I put on my best innocent face I had and choked out, "Me?! How dare you think I would rat out my good buddy?"

"Ya, ya." He said, as Soda chuckled at our conversation.

/\/\/\/

After, they played for ten minutes, I started to get bored. I was twiddling my thumbs and wanting to go outside, but knew Darry would never let me by my lonesome when it's dark. I continued to wait in my boredom, but all of a sudden I had one of those moments where, you see something you swear you've seen before. Deja Vu or something? Out of no where, I see Johnny in the lot, curled into a ball, like he was a few months ago when he got beaten by those Socs pretty bad. He was lying there awfully still and didn't look good. Then as quickly as it came it was gone.

My mind went black, I couldn't think, I just felt like I had to go see if Johnny was okay. I didn't think I had time to tell anyone, I just had to go. The next thing I know I'm standing up from my chair, and bolting to the door, opening it, running down the porch steps, opening the latched gate, and dashing down the road, heading the way of the lot.

I vaguely remember Darry's voice yelling at me to come back and screaming at me asking me what the hell I was doing and Soda's gentle voice telling me to stop, but I couldn't listen because for some reason I knew that my best friend was in trouble, for the third time, in a short time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I ran. Faster than I've ever ran before. My mind was only thinking of one thing.

Saving Johnny.

I couldn't breath by the time I saw the lot approaching, but I kept running at full speed.

Slowing down a bit to take in my surroundings, I looked frantically around for a hurt Johnny.

At first, I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but then I saw the horrifying sight, I didn't want to see.

/\/\/\/

Johnny was huddled on the grass growing from the cracks of the lots pavement. He looked dead, just like before. No, he looked worse then before.

I slowly walked toward him, scared my movement would kill him.

I gently knelt down next to him and heard him silently crying to himself. I didn't blame him I would be bawling my eyes out if I was hurt like him.

Slowly pulling his shoulder toward me, so he could be on his back, I gasped when I found the true sight he was hiding seconds before.

Johnny's face was completely torn up from too many punches to the face. His one eye was swollen shut. His arms had some gashes from where they must have pulled a blade on him and his body was covered in dried, mixed with new blood.

I could tell he was fighting for air and I didn't know what to do. Luckily the gang must have chased me out of the house and they were arriving at the lot.

/\/\/\/

"What the hell are you doing Pony?" Darry pretty much screamed at me.

I then heard them all gasp simultaneously, as they witnessed what was truly in front of me.

"Pony, what happened?" Soda speaks quickly, but quietly, also afraid of putting Johnny into more shock.

"I, I sensed something happened all of a sudden to Johnny and before I could think ran here and found him like this." I said, trying to keep myself together.

Dally suddenly stepped forward and practically shoved me away from Johnny. He picked him up bridal style and started carrying him out and away from the lot, seeming to have a plan in his head.

We all followed him, too shocked of the situation to speak. I ran ahead with Darry to get stuff ready for Johnny, like blankets, bandages, and pillows, since we all knew him and I are the fastest.

Steve opened the door for Dally to bring, what seemed like a unconscious Johnny, in.

Dally put him on the couch and swiftly started pacing the floor back and forth.

Darry and Soda quickly started to clean Johnny up and I saw Steve drag Two-Bit in the kitchen.

"Ponyboy, go get some of your clothes for Johnny." Darry told me.

I went to mine and Soda's room without a word and picked out some comfortable clothes, that seemed clean enough.

As I walked down the hallway, toward the living room, I heard Soda gasp really loud and Dally swore so loud I think it shook the house.

Clutching the clothes and running back into the living room, I saw what everyone was shocked on seeing.

I felt the clothes fall from my grasp and saw dots, then, blackness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I heard Soda gently calling my name, but I couldn't figure out how to reach him, through all the blackness I was seeing.

"Come on Pony, wake up, sweetie." Soda's gentle voice soothed my pounding headache I just seemed to get.

"He hit his head pretty hard. I heard it from the kitchen." A voice said, but I didn't know who it belonged too.

I then remembered Johnny and how he was seriously hurt. Oh no, I'm taking care away from Johnny, I suddenly realized. Quickly I remembered how to open my eyes and was then staring at Soda's worried face and Steve hovering behind him.

"Where.. Where's Johnny?" I asked trying to sit up into a more comfortable position.

"He's on the couch, Pony. Are you alright." Soda asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine, just focus on Johnny, not me right now." I try to explain as fast as possible, not wanting Johnny to suffer longer because of me.

"You had a quite a fall, huh kid." Steve asks, as Soda lifted me off my feet.

"I guess, I was just shocked at everything that was happening, it was all so fast." I say, trying to reason with myself, why I had to faint in front of everyone. I must have looked like a dork.

"Sit down and drink some water for a little bit." Soda says, directing me toward the kitchen table.

He gestures for Steve to get a glass and put water in it and surprisingly Steve does exactly that, without any smart comments.

"How's Johnny?" I ask trying to move so I can see in our living room, but Soda grabs my arm and pulls me to look at him instead.

"Johnny is ok just some bad cuts and bruises." Soda says as if it's no big deal, but I remember what I saw before blacking out, Johnny's true appearance underneath his clothes.

"No," I said yanking away from his grasp and heading into the living room. "He had a hole in his stomach, I saw it."

But once again Soda grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen to sit down.

"What's the deal Soda?" I asked, kinda annoyed by him beating around the bush. "Johnny is my buddy I want to know what going on with him."

I could hear rustling going on in the living room and desperately wanted to know what was happening in there, but knew Soda would stop me again if I tried.

"Ponyboy listen carefully." Soda said with his gentle voice back. "Johnny was stabbed."

I couldn't believe it. Those Socs were out to get him every since he killed Bob. They wanted him to pay and they wanted him to pay the same way he did to Bob.

"Is.. is he okay?" I gasp out even though I know he can't possibly be okay after being stabbed.

"He's near unconscious and bleeding a lot. Darry is putting rags around is stomach to minimize the bleeding till he gets to the hospital." Soda is gently rubbing my arm, but it's not soothing me. My best friend is suffering in our living room and could possibly die, if not cared for properly and quickly. I didn't know what to do or think.

"What should we do?" I ask Soda, tears filling my eyes, that I didn't want there, but had no ability to stop.

"It's best if we wait in here and let Darry and Dally and Two-Bit, work on Johnny for now. Then when they leave in the truck with Johnny, we will follow in Steve's car." He motioned to Steve who was standing in the door way to the kitchen and living room, watching the whole scene unfold between the two of us and listening to the gang members in the living room, in case they needed his assistance.

"It's just a good thing we got to him in time." Soda tried to reassure me, but it was no help, I had to do something, but all I could think of was to scream.

"We can't just wait!" I scream at him. And then I heard Johnny whimper, from the loud sound I just made and instantly felt terrible, for making him suffer more.

"Hey kid, shut up and sit there if you want to help Johnny out." Steve snapped at me, making me feel worse. I saw Soda look at him, but I didn't care, I just didn't want to hurt Johnny more.

I put my head down on the table and cried into my arms. I sat there and just cried, which I've wanted to do for the longest time.

(Sorry if this isn't the best, it's my first story and I'm still figuring out how to write smoothly for the readers. I don't know if this would really happen like this and all medical stuff about being stabbed, but again remember it is just a story. Hope you still like it and please review)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I have two new story ideas and I can't choose which one to do so please review and tell me which you would like to read more. Option 1 the Curtis' get a new neighbor and it's a girl. Option 2 the Curtis' have a sister. Please tell me in the reviews.

(Soda's POV)

I was helping Darry with Johnny's cuts, when I noticed fresh blood seeping through his shirt.

"Dar, there's blood coming through his shirt. Help me talk off his jacket." I told Darry.

We pulled off his jean jacket and I gasped at his appearance when we lifted up his shirt.

Under his shirt was a huge knife sized hole in Johnny's stomach.

Dally walked over from his pacing on the floor when he heard me gasp and when he saw Johnny he swore so loud it made me wince.

"Soda!" I heard Steve yell from the kitchen. "The kid passed out!"

"Oh no." I muttered as I gave Two-Bit who was now walking into the living room the bandages in my hands.

Walking past the corner into the hallway, I saw my baby brother sprawled out across our hallway floor.

"What happened?" I asked Steve as I heard Darry tell Two-Bit to get towels from our bathroom.

"I heard a clunk from the kitchen and here he is passed out. I think he is overwhelmed." Steve told me, moving out of the way to let me kneel in front of my brother.

"Come on Pony, wake up." I tried to soothe my brother out of his blackness.

"Come on, wake up, sweetie." I tried next.

"He hit his head pretty hard, I heard it from the kitchen." Steve piped up.

Suddenly Pony yanked out of his blackness and tried to sit up.

"Where.. Where's Johnny?" He asked trying to sit up. I quickly helped him by grabbing his arm.

"He's on the couch, Pony. Are you alright." I asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just focus on Johnny, not me right now." He explained, speaking fast.

"You had a quite a fall, huh kid." Steve asks, as I pulled Pony up.

"I guess, I was just shocked at everything that was happening, it was all so fast." He said.

"Sit down and drink some water for a little bit." I told him, directing him toward the kitchen table.

I gesture for Steve to get a glass and put water in it.

"How's Johnny?" He asked trying to move so he can see in our living room, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him to look at me instead, he didn't have to see Johnny, when he looked like this.

"Johnny is ok just some bad cuts and bruises." I say as if it's no big deal, but Johnny isn't in the best condition right now.

"No," He said yanking away from my grasp and heading into the living room. "He had a hole in his stomach, I saw it."

But once again I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen to sit down.

"What's the deal Soda?" He asked, starting to sound annoyed at me. "Johnny is my buddy I want to know what going on with him." He stated.

"Ponyboy listen carefully." I said as gentle as possible. "Johnny was stabbed." I didn't want to tell him but I knew he would have to find out eventually.

I could see the color drain from his face.

"Is.. is he okay?" He gasped. I know he knew Johnny wasn't okay but he was still hoping.

"He's near unconscious and bleeding a lot. Darry is putting rags around his stomach to minimize the bleeding till he gets to the hospital." I explained while gently rubbing his arm, but I knew it wasn't helping.

"What should we do?" He ask me, tears filling his eyes.

"It's best if we wait in here and let Darry and Dally and Two-Bit, work on Johnny for now. Then when they leave in the truck with Johnny, we will follow in Steve's car." I motioned to Steve who was standing in the door way to the kitchen and living room, watching the whole scene unfold between the two of us and listening to the gang members in the living room, in case they needed his assistance.

"It's just a good thing we got to him in time." I tried to reassure him, but it wasn't helping. I still wanted to ask Pony how he knew Johnny was hurt, but I couldn't ask him right now.

"We can't just wait!" He scream at me. And then I hear Johnny whimper, from the loud sound he just made and I saw his face go white, instantly feeling terrible.

"Hey kid, shut up and sit there if you want to help Johnny out." Steve snapped at him making him feel worse. I snapped him a look, he was my best friend and all but he just didn't know how to always talk with Pony.

He put his head down on the table and I heard him cry into his arms. I sat there and just watched him, knowing I couldn't make him feel any better.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Back to Pony)

I wasn't at all embarrassed to cry at that moment, because I wasn't really known for being as tough as the other guys in our gang and I didn't want to be after all that happened.

I felt terrible for Johnny. He had it rough at home and now the Socs are out to get him because he saved my life. Johnny doesn't deserve the life he has, but I wouldn't want any one else to be my best friend.

I finally sucked it up and stopped my crying, just when Darry came rushing in the kitchen to grab the truck keys. He briefly looked at us, but Soda nodded that I was okay and to just go with Johnny.

He returned the nod and rushed out of the kitchen.

"Pony, go get your jacket and put your shoes on." Soda told me, after he heard the screen door shut, indicating Darry, Dally, and Two-Bit left with Johnny.

I couldn't say anything without bawling more, so I just nodded and left the room, hands shaking.

/\/\/

We piled out of the house and got into Steve's car. I climbed in the back, while Soda sat in the passenger seat, next to Steve.

I stared out the window as Steve started the car and drove down the road. I thought about how not to long ago, Johnny and I were in the old church, wondering if we would make it out alive without any trouble from the fuzz. And how the rumble was set for Saturday, which was only two days away. Of course we would still need to fight in it or we would never hear the end of it and the Socs would continue to hunt Johnny and possibly me down. I knew that even if we won the rumble, the Socs would still want to hurt Johnny more then they already have. I tried not to think about how Johnny could never come back from the hospital, but luckily I didn't have to for long, because we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

We rushed inside and looked around for one of our gang members. Steve spotted Darry talking to someone at the front desk and we ran over to meet him.

"Two-Bits in that waiting room over there." Darry pointed us in the direction to the waiting room, clearly not wanting us to hear what was being said about Johnny.

"Dar..." Soda started, but Darry stopped him and put his hand on his shoulder.

He leaned in and said something in Soda's ear, so I couldn't hear. Darry quickly glanced my way and then back at Soda, who nodded and turned my way.

"Come on, Ponyboy, we should let Darry talk first." Soda gently told me.

"But Soda.." I started but he just turned me around and said, "please Pony, just lets go sit."

I nodded slightly and all three of us walked to join Two-Bit in the waiting room.

/\/\/

"Where's Dally?" Steve asked leaning in the doorway of the waiting room. I went to sit down across from Two-Bit because I didn't know how longer I could keep myself standing.

"Said he's going for a walk, no idea where that will lead him, but hopefully not jail." Two-Bit answered back.

I was kinda getting mad at Dally for walking out when the one person in the world who idolized him, was in a hospital bed, but Dally does strange things at stressful moments.

"What happened when you got here?" Soda asked sitting in a chair a few feet from Two-Bit, we could basically sit anywhere because there was no one else in the little private waiting room.

"Johnny couldn't walk, so Dal lifted him up,and carried him in. One look at him and the nurse who was talking to the lady at the front desk ran away to grab a stretcher. They rolled him away and asked for a clear story of what happened. I figured Darry knew more stuff then I do, so I let him talk and a nurse told me to sit in here to wait. She was definitely a looker. Blond too." Leave it to Two-Bit to focus on a cute broad at times like this.

"Well shouldn't I tell them the story? I got to him first in the lot." I piped up, wanting them to know I could tell my side of the story, which is probably the best out of all of us.

"You'll get your turn when the cops show up for questioning." Soda explained to me.

I started to panic a little when he said the fuzz were coming, because I hated them. They scare me a lot and I know they make Johnny a little uneasy.

Soda must have realized my anxiety, because he got up and walked over to me, putting an arm around my shoulder as he sat down. I welcomed the comfort and stared ahead waiting for my oldest brother to come and tell us news on Johnny.

/\/\/

Darry walked in with a doctor by his side. The doctor looked nervous and I thought of all the possible things he could tell us about Johnny. I was fearing the worst, but didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Hello gentleman, I am Doctor Ranon."

"How's Johnny?" Soda asked, looking between Darry and Doctor Ranon.

"Well, I'm technically only supposed to tell family members about the condition of a patient." Doctor Ranon said nervously, looking between us and glancing at Darry.

"I told you outside, we are Johnny Cade's family. Maybe not by blood, but we treat him more like family then his actual relatives do." Darry stated turning toward the doctor.

"Yes, Mr. Curtis, you explained that to me quite a few times already, thank you." Doctor Ranon continued to hold his ground.

"We have the right to know about our buddy, we won't sleep without knowing!" Soda complained, hoping it would win over Doctor Ranon.

Shifting nervously at his standing point on the ground, he looked at his watch and then back at us seeming to weigh his options. "Since I can clearly see you all care for your friend very much, I will be able to tell you a few things, but that's all." Doctor Ranon said.

"Thank you very much, Doctor Ranon." Darry said sounding pleased.

"Ok. Well, Johnny Cade is..."

(Sorry cliffhanger but I had too, it seemed like a good thing to do on my part. Don't worry I won't make you wait too long.)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Ok. Well, Johnny Cade is in stable condition." We all sighed of relief at the same time.

"He is currently unconscious, but that is because of the surgery we put him through. The knife he was stabbed with didn't hit anything vital, so we cleaned him out and sewed up the hole. His cuts and bruises are pretty bad, but they will heal in time. At this rate he should get out by Saturday, Sunday tops and be on bed rest for a few days, then taking it gingerly he should be fine in two weeks." Doctor Ranon turned to leave.

"Thank you Doctor." Darry said smiling at him.

He nodded and hurried out of the room.

"We can't do much here tonight and Ponyboy you have school tomorrow still." Darry said turning back towards me and Soda.

"Oh no please Darry don't make me go to school tomorrow." I pleaded.

"Johnny is in okay condition you can visit him after school. He probably needs rest till then anyways. You're going to school." Darry stated.

I sighed and looked down, knowing I was beat by Darry and I really didn't feel like fighting big time with him in the hospital.

"Come on kiddo, let's go home." Soda told me standing up. He then looked over at Steve and Two-Bit and said, "we could all get some sleep."

I stood up from the hard hospital chair and followed Darry and Soda out to our truck. Steve and Two-Bit got in Steve's car and drove off. I sat in the middle between my two brothers. I leaned on Soda's warm shoulder and was asleep before we pulled out of the parking lot.

/\/\/

Ponyboy. Pony we're home, get up kiddo." Darry's voice pulled me out of my somewhat peaceful sleep.

I slowly stepped out of the truck and up the porch steps. Following Soda inside and headed to our room.

I changed into comfortable clothes and jumped straight in bed. A little later I heard Soda come in and jump in the bed, just like I did.

"Ugh Soda, watch it you almost sat on me." I sleepily complained.

"Well, who says it wasn't on purpose." He joked lightly.

I turned over to look at him and smiled. No matter what the situation, Soda would always try to make me feel better. He always had that special quality not many others had.

"Goodnight, Soda." I said starting to get sleepy again.

"Night, Pony, sweet dreams." He replied back.

His last two words were soon destroyed when I woke up screaming bloody murder, to Soda gently shushing me and a worried looking Darry in our bedrooms doorframe.

"It's okay now Pony. You're fine. Whatever scared you won't anymore, I promise." Soda was saying to me. He reminded me of the first time I got nightmares. He would promise me he would keep me safe and as a thirteen year old it sounded like he really would, but now it just kinda sounded stupid. I still welcomed the comfort he was giving me, because I honestly needed it.

I was shaking something fierce when Darry asked from the doorway, "Do you remember anything?" I shook my head and looked up, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

I did remember my dream. I remembered every little detail of it, but I couldn't tell Darry or even Soda. I didn't want to remember it, I didn't want to bring it to life with my words, but to myself I will play it over and over again in my head, it just won't seem to go away.

I was in our house making breakfast for myself. I was all by myself and every thing was quiet, too quiet for my house. I heard a little voice croak out from the living room. "Help, Ponyboy, help" I didn't know who said it but I headed slowly into the living room to see who it was. I rounded the corner and saw Johnny struggling to stand up in the middle of the room. "Johnny! What happened." He looked just like he did when I saw him in the lot earlier that night. I rushed over to him but he yelled at me to stay back. I shrinked away without question. Johnny never yelled so this must be serious. He suddenly collapsed in the middle of our living room and I ran toward him not caring about his earlier remark. "Johnny no." I whispered. "Ponyboy, it's too late for me and their coming for you." And then he sank into my arms. Dead. "NO!" I shrieked. Wishing Johnny to wake back up, but he wouldn't. Suddenly there was a bang at the door and someone said in a scary voice, "We arrived Ponyboy. Open up." I didn't move I was too shocked. "Come on Ponyboy, we already got your parents a little while ago and Sodapop and Darry are dead, because we killed them. All the people you love are gone and your next." Then out of no where someone put a hand over my mouth and yanked me back. I screamed and woke up screaming with Soda and Darry looking at me.

I can't tell them what happened ever. I couldn't tell them they died in my dream or that Johnny died. It would hurt to much.

I usually don't remember my nightmares, so the fact that I remembered this one, scared me something awful.

/\/\/

When I looked back down, Darry was gone and Soda was looking at me through the blackness, both our eyes adjusted too by now.

"You sure you're okay Ponyboy?" Soda asked me, still sounding concerned.

"Ya" I croaked out.

"Okay then, go back to sleep Pony, no one will hurt you anymore." He told me, trying to reassure me I was safe.

He put his arm around my body, and my shaking came to a halt, after a little while.

I was still awake and thinking about my awful dream. I listened for Soda's breathing to come to a steady pace, showing that he was sleeping again and when it did whispered to him, "Please don't die Soda. I would miss you too much. Just please don't die." When he didn't say anything back I was relieved he didn't hear me, I wouldn't be able to explain myself.

/\/\/

(Soda's POV)

I was just drifting into sleep when my baby brother started thrashing around in his sleep. I turned over to look and him and saw that his face was contorted in a painful expression.

Oh no I thought, he's having a nightmare. I shifted in bed to sit up and tried to shake him awake before the screaming would start. I was too late because right as I started shaking him gently he started to scream bloody murder.

"Come on Pony wake up." I said shaking him a little harder to try and force him out of his nightmare.

"Pony! Ponyboy your okay. Just wake up." I tried to tell him over his screaming.

He was still screaming and I saw he was starting to sweat.

I heard Darry's heavy footsteps running down the hall towards our room.

"Shhh, Pony your okay, just wake up honey." I finally got him to shoot out of his dream just as Darry came to our room. He stopped at the door and watched to see if he would need to step in.

"It's okay now Pony. You're fine. Whatever scared you won't anymore, I promise." I gently reasoned with him, just like when he first got nightmares. It seemed that me promising him he won't get any more nightmares tonight made him calm down a little bit.

"Do you remember anything?" Darry asked Ponyboy from the doorway.

I looked at him too. I always wanted to hear what Pony dreamed about but he always said he forgot. This time was no different.

He looked at Darry and shook his head. Then he looked up at the ceiling trying to get his breathing back to normal.

I looked at Darry and gestured for him to go get some sleep, because he had work in the morning.

I just stared at Ponyboy and waited for him to look back down at me. In a little bit he did and I had a feeling he really wasn't alright like he said he was.

"You sure you're okay Ponyboy?" I asked him.

"Ya" he said, his voice hoarse from screaming.

"Okay then, go back to sleep Pony, no one will hurt you anymore." I tried to reassure him, not knowing if it would even help.

I put my arm across him and hoped his shaking would slow down in a little bit.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but I couldn't. I started to think he was finally back to sleep, but then I heard him whisper to me, "Please don't die Soda. I would miss you too much. Just please don't die."

I was shocked. I don't think he meant for me to hear it, but I did. I didn't respond, but I had a bad feeling that he dreamt about me dying and that he really did remember his dream. I then wondered if he always remembered his dreams but it just pained him to much to tell us them. I didn't care what it was, I just hoped he would talk about it soon, because him bottling his feelings inside of him would do him no good. Hopefully it won't effect him to bad, maybe he'll just forget about it soon. Maybe he will get better. Maybe everything will be okay.

Maybe.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I don't remember dreaming anything else all night, which I was happy about. I woke up to Darry's loud booming voice from the kitchen telling us to get up or he would come in there and make us get up.

Soda was already out the bedroom door by the time I forced myself to open my eyes. The smell of bacon soon hit me after and I then realized why Soda made a quick escape out our room before I could.

I jumped out of bed and found the cleanest pair of jeans and Soda's old faded blue t-shirt. I grabbed my book I've been reading for English class off my desk and bolted out my bedroom door.

As I entered the kitchen I saw Soda eating a little pile of eggs with a mountain of bacon on his plate. I quickly glanced at the stove where the unclaimed food was placed and saw only three bacon strips left with a bunch of eggs. Typical Soda.

"Did Darry eat yet?" I asked Soda as I headed over to the stove, setting my book down on the table along the way.

"Ya, he was finishing as I came in." Soda answered shoving another strip of bacon in his mouth.

With that I grabbed the three remaining bacon strips and piled eggs on the side. I returned to the table and sat down just when I heard the front door slam shut behind someone.

Soda leaned back in his chair to see who came in and I took the advantage to grab a bacon strip off his plate and quickly shoved it in my mouth.

He turned back and looked at his pile of bacon that now had one piece left instead of two.

"Hey! I was eating that." Soda said trying to sound mad at me.

I smiled and swallowed the remaining bits of bacon still in my mouth.

"Guess my stomach thought it was it's instead." I said shoving some eggs in my mouth now.

Soda saw the book beside my plate and reached for it.

"What you reading kiddo?" He asked

"A book for English." I replied.

"They should have you read a book about fixing cars, that's what you really need to know." Soda said handing me back my book.

"No he doesn't. Ponyboy needs to learn proper reading to get to college." Darry put in as he walked into the kitchen holding his tool belt.

"Ya the kid needs to be smart in the brain Soda not in junky cars that you and me love." Steve said walking in behind Darry, obviously mocking Darry a little for putting down car skills. He must have been the one who came in.

"You ready to go Soda?" Darry asked.

"Ya let me go get my hat." Soda said standing up and heading towards our bedroom.

"Want a ride Pony?" Darry asked me picking up the plate Soda left at the table.

"Nah, I'll walk so you can get to work earlier."

"Okay Pony, just be careful okay?" He said giving me a glance at the table.

"I always do." I said tapping my head to show I can be smart on my own.

"Sure, kiddo." He chuckled, knowing I don't always use my head.

Soda retuned with his DX hat on his head and ruffled my hair before running out of the house with Steve.

"See ya after school Pony!" He yelled in his way out.

"See ya!" I yelled back.

"Ponyboy I'm working late but Soda isn't so after school you guys can see Johnny alright?" Darry said looking around for his truck keys.

"Okay." I replied, spotting his keys on the counter under some paper.

I pointed towards the paper and he quickly walked over and moved them revealing the whole set of keys.

"Bye Pony."

"Bye Darry."

He walked out of the door as Steve walked back in.

"We going to school or what kid?" He asked me standing in the living room as I picked up my plate and headed over to the sink.

"In a second Steve. Aren't we gonna wait for Two-Bit anyways we still have time."

"Evie wants to hang out before school and I'm not saying no to that so we are going a little early." He replied getting impatient.

"I'll walk on my own then, maybe Two-Bit will come by." I told him not wanting to go to school early and stand by while him and his girlfriend does who knows what.

"By your lonesome? Darry will skin me." He said poking his head in the kitchen to see what I was doing.

"He won't know just go I'll be fine." I shot back a little too more forceful then I intended.

"Okay kid. No need for the attitude." He said back turning around.

I heard the door slam shut behind him and sighed of relief that he went.

Ten minutes passed and Two-Bit still wasn't by, so I greased my hair and decided to leave for school.

I walked down the street and instantly regretted not bringing a jacket. Why don't I use my head. Darry's always right. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

I arrived at school in just enough time for the warning bell to ring.

/\/\/

School was boring as usually but last period it got interesting when two Socs in my history class got in a fight about who knows what. The teacher and two other Socs had to pull them apart. One had only a bruised face but the other was bleeding all over his face. We all know who won that fight.

I didn't see Two-Bit all day and assumed he skipped. I didn't bother looking for Steve at the end of the day and decided to just walk back home. I wanted to stop at the library to check out a book my English teacher suggested I read, but didn't want Darry or Soda getting mad I went by myself. Plus I wanted to go see Johnny.

I pushed open the screen door and let it slam behind me.

"I'm home!" I yelled to anyone who wanted to listen.

Soda came out of our room with his hair wet and not in his DX shirt on so I assumed he just took a shower.

"How was school?" He asked, sitting on the couch and turning the tv on.

"Alright I guess." I said sitting next to him on the couch.

"Homework?" He asked looking at me confused to why I was sitting down.

"Just got to read that book you looked at earlier today. I'll do it later." I calmly said hoping he wouldn't make me do it now.

"Pony." He warned, knowing Darry would get on me about not doing my homework, right when I came home.

"But it's Friday Soda." I whined.

"Ponyboy." He said again looking at me this time.

"Okay I'll go, when we seeing Johnny?" I asked getting off the couch and grabbing the book to read.

"Was gonna see if anyone came by first." He told me.

I nodded and sat back on the couch opening up my book to read. I scanned to see the page amount and was happy when it was only ten. I silently started reading and was on my last page when Steve came in our house, Two-Bit not far behind.

"Sup middle Curtis, little Curtis." Two-Bit said cracking a smile at the rhyme he just made.

I huffed at little Curtis but focused on my book.

"Is Dally coming by? Anyone know?" Soda asked turning the tv off and getting up.

"Think he already went to see Johnny if that's what your waiting for." Steve answered, as Two-Bit slid on the couch next to me.

"Alright then, Pony finish your homework and then we'll go." Soda said walking into the living room again with his shoes on.

"I'm done." I said and shut my book, jumping up.

He eyed me slightly like he didn't believe me.

"I am, honest." I said holding my hands up like I was getting arrested.

He slightly looked behind me and tried to hide a grin, but I saw it just before it disappeared.

"What's so funn..." I was cut off my Two-Bit tackling me to the ground from behind knocking the wind out of me.

"Ah, Two-Bit!" I yelled and he started cracking up along with Steve and Soda.

"Holler Uncle!"

"No!" I screamed back at him trying to wriggle out from his grip, but failing miserably.

"Okay Uncle! Uncle!" I yelled.

He released me from his grip and got up saying, "Lets go see Johnny!" Then sprinting to the door.

I smiled, picked up my book from the floor and ran out the door while grabbing my shoes. Steve and Soda right behind me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We arrived at the hospital and since it was day time, the place was a lot more busy them last night. I stayed close to the gang as we walked through the halls towards the front desk. The lady pointed us to a nurse that would take us to Johnny's room. He was still under careful look out but was on the way to the lower wing in a little while.

We walked into the room behind the nurse and I was a little nervous to see what Johnny looked like, because Soda had kept me from him yesterday.

I was relieved to look over Soda's shoulder and see Johnny sitting up in his bed playing cards with none other than Dallas Winston himself.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Two-Bit said to Dally.

"Didn't have anywhere else to go." Dally said simply like he didn't care.

"How ya feeling Johnnycakes?" Soda asked walking to his bedside.

"Alright." Was his only reply.

Johnny's face was bruised and he had a few cuts here and there. There was a bandage going across his forehead where there must have been a deeper cut. His arms were pretty bruised and I couldn't see his legs. There was wires hooked up to him left and right, that definitely didn't look comfortable. I couldn't see his stomach through the sheets and probably the gown he was wearing, but I didn't want to anyways.

"I got your homework for you." I told Johnny putting the few papers on the side table next to his bed.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"Well I've been here long enough. I'm going to get myself some food. Want any thing Johnny?" Dally asked collecting the cards and standing up from his chair.

"Nah, I'm fine." Johnny told him.

"See you guys." Dally said walking out if the room.

We all nodded are goodbyes and turned back to Johnny.

"You know when your getting out of here Johnny?" Steve asked, pulling up a plastic chair and turning in around the sit in at the edge of Johnny's bed.

"Doc says tomorrow or Sunday, but I won't be out of bed for a few days." He replied.

"I'm sure you'll be out of your house and back on your feet in no time." Two-Bit put in.

"Maybe."

"Your folks come by?" Soda asked, silently hoping they did. We all hoped they did.

Johnny looked at his lap and just shook his head ever so slightly no.

We all silently fumed to ourselves for a minute. Johnny is in a hospital bed and his folks don't even bother to come by and check on their one and only son. If they did come by they would probably just complain about all the money they are wasting on him being at the hospital.

"Cards anyone?" Two-Bit asked taking Dally's old seat and picking up the cards.

We all played a few rounds of poker using random things in the room to gamble and when it started getting late we all said our goodbyes to Johnny and wished him the best of luck on getting better and headed out.

/\/\/

Darry had dinner made when we got home. Two-Bit and Steve stayed over and we all ate the chicken Darry prepared. Darry asked how Johnny was and Soda asked him how work was and the conversation just took off from there. I excused myself from the table when I was done with my second helping and the others wanted thirds, to go out in the porch and have a smoke.

I lit up my cigarette and just looked out into the dark night. I missed the sunset but the fresh air and cool breeze felt nice on my face and skin. I sat down on the porch steps and puffed on my cigarette. I thought about the rumble set for tomorrow and didn't like it one bit. Johnny wouldn't be in it so we were down a man already and I wasn't liking the idea of fighting without everyone in our gang, but I guess it will have to do. I knew our men were going to be fighting extra hard for Johnny, but I didn't want them too. Johnny wouldn't either. Sure, both of us will fight when we need to but neither of us like to fight like Dallas does.

I don't know how long I've been out there but I was getting cold so I threw my cigarette down and stepped on it, before turning around and walking back inside the house.

I walked right into a wrestling match between Two-Bit and Steve and couldn't clearly see who was winning, but decided I didn't want to get involved and headed for mine and Soda's room.

I grabbed a sketch pad and sat down at my desk. I looked through the window and the night sky and decided to draw it. I wondered if my mother ever looked out at the sky at night and just stared at its beauty. My mother always liked admiring the little things just like me, so at the end of my sketch of the night sky I wrote, "Dedicated to my mother. The one who enjoyed the little things." I closed my sketch pad and grabbed a book off my desk that was just randomly thrown there. I opened the book and read the first page when Darry came in a said I had to do the dishes with Soda. I closed my book and walked toward the kitchen.

Me and Soda did the dishes for a good ten minutes before he started to get fidgety. Steve and Two-Bit left a little while ago and Darry was reading the newspaper on his recliner. I was scrubbing a plate clean when a hand full of soap slides down the side of my face leaving it wet and soapy.

"Soda!" I say turning to him wiping my face off with my hand that I forgot was also covered in soap so I ended up leaving more soap on my face then in the first place.

Soda laughed at my ignorance and continued washing dishes like nothing ever happened. Oh no I thought he isn't getting away with that. I continued scrubbing dishes and when he handed me the last one, which was a bowl I filled it up with soap and water and slowly turned toward Soda a wild grin on my face. He gave me a confused look but it quickly faded to scared shock. He wiped his hands a dry towel and dashed for our room. I couldn't hit him with the water while he was running because Darry would kill me, so I emptied the bowl and dried my hands quickly before chasing after him towards our room.

He jumped on the bed and I was right on his tail jumping in after him. That was my mistake though because he quickly pinned me down and started running his hands up and down my sides making me squeal.

"Soda! Soda stop it tickles!" I gasped out between breaths.

"Soda! Sodapop stop!" I screamed while laughing.

He finally let up and we both sat staring at our ceiling exhausted. We both looked down at each other at the same time and broke out laughing at the same time.

These are the moments I never want to loose. Being able to goof off with my brother is the best feeling I can ever have.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I woke up alone in my bed. It's Saturday and Soda and Darry are working today. I slowly rose from my bed and changed into old faded jeans and a light green t-shirt. The house was completely empty and I saw it was 9:50 when I looked at the old clock on the piano. I poured myself some cereal and sat down at the kitchen table, realizing a note on the counter.

Be back around noon. Soda is working till two with Steve. Don't go to far. - Darry

I set the note down and finished my cereal in my too quiet house. Putting the bowl in the sink with the other dishes I had to do before Darry got home, I grabbed my cigarettes and went for a walk.

The cool breeze felt nice on my bare arms. The sun was out but not too hot. Perfect conditions for a rumble, if it stayed this nice all day. I wanted to go see Johnny but without a ride knew I wouldn't get anywhere.

I walked for awhile and didn't know where my feet where taking me, but I let them lead me wherever they wanted to go. Before I knew it I was back in front of my house and decided to go back inside.

The clock said 11:35 and I then realized I needed to do the dishes before Darry got home at noon. Rushing into the kitchen I grabbed the soap and towels and started scrubbing and rinsing then drying. Eventually it became a perfect little routine and I was on my last plate. I dried it off and looked at the clock, 11:50. Good, I had ten minutes till Darry got home and decided to use it reading.

I grabbed a book I was reading outside of school and opened to the page I was on. I was so interested in the story the book was telling I didn't notice Darry come in the house and greet me.

"Ponyboy?" He asked.

I looked up from my book in confusion.

"I asked what you did this morning." He replied, taking off his tool belt.

"Oh, I just went for a walk and read a little." I answered back.

"Okay." He replied hesitantly.

I looked back down at my book and continued to read as he went in the kitchen to make lunch I assume.

"Ponyboy. I made sandwiches." I heard Darry call from the kitchen.

I set down my book on the coffee table and headed to the kitchen.

Darry placed a full sandwich in front of me and sat down himself.

I began to eat the sandwich with big bites, because I only had cereal for breakfast.

"I was wondering Pone, if you were alright fighting in the rumble tonight?" Darry suddenly asks me.

I was a little shocked. Darry didn't usually ask questions that involved a lot of emotion That was more Soda's thing.

I looked up at him and saw his icy eyes searching mine for any sign that I didn't want to fight. I didn't offer him anything and finally spoke, "Of course I'm all right fighting Darry. I do it any other time."

He sighed a little and said, "Ya, I guess you do, but Johnny usually helps you out sometimes and he can't be there tonight."

I stared into his blue eyes looking for a answer of why he was so nervous about me fighting tonight, I fight with the gang whenever there's a rumble, but he gave me nothing I could comprehend.

"I know Johnny won't be there, but I can hold my own ground. I can fight a guy by myself." I told him.

"Yes you can Pony. You fight really good for fourteen, it's just those Socs are out to get you and this might be their wanted revenge." He explained to me.

I then realized what he was nervous about even though he wouldn't admit it again if you asked. He was afraid the Socs would use the rumble as my payback for what me and Johnny did to Bob.

"Oh come on Darry, it's just a skin fight. They can't hurt me to bad. Maybe fighting in the rumble will give some of them the relief of revenge they are seeking anyway." I tried to persuade him. I really wanted to fight in this rumble because Johnny couldn't so I would be fighting for both of us.

"Well it is just skin against skin, so you should be able to hold your ground, but if you need help just holler and me or Soda will get you out." He agreed with my pleading.

"Okay." I said then excused myself from the table and went back to reading, but I wasn't really focused on the story. I was thinking about the rumble now and how I really needed to prove to Darry that he didn't have to worry about me every time we are in a rumble. And that those Socs are in for a real surprise because us greasers are fighting for our friend not some rivalry between the east and west side.

/\/\/

Soda and Steve came home around two like they said they would and started playing cards. Two-Bit came around a little later in his goofy mood as usual and Dally strolled in right before Darry finished dinner. Spaghetti and chocolate cake would definitely get the gang in the mood to fight in the rumble.

Dally was telling us that Johnny still wasn't leaving the hospital like the doctor said he would, but tomorrow they are planning on letting him go home. Dally also let us know that while he was there with Johnny, his parents came by and started screaming at him and then to each other about plenty of little things. I think Dally told us that because he wanted us to get even madder before the rumble so we would fight with more anger then before.

I had two helpings of spaghetti and a huge slice of chocolate cake just like the other gang members. We always eat like horses on rumble nights. It gets us more spruced up.

It felt a little off without Johnny being there, but I tried to focus on Two-Bits bad attempts at jokes and stories about his dreams with plenty and plenty of blonds.

At 6:50 we all somehow stopped what we were doing and looked at each other. We exchanged glances smiling at each other for about a minute and then Two-Bit screamed, "Let's rumble!" And we were all up and cheering and running for the door.

We did cartwheels and somersaults of the porch and in the grass. Steve even did a backflip off the hood of his car.

We cheered all the way down the street, chanting "Greasers! Greasers! Greasers!" Everyone was ready to fight and we were sure of victory and we're ready to beat those damn Socs to the ground.

I looked around at everyone one by one smiling. I saw a different personality, different reason to fight, different looks by each of the boys. I saw a different greaser in each of them. No, I saw a different person in each of them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

We slowed our cheering as we approached the lot. Most of our fellow greasers were already there and the Socs have yet to show up.

We walked over to Tim Shepherds gang and all our boys and theirs starting chatting it up about the fight or news around town. I just stayed by Darry and returned hellos and answered questions when I was asked.

The Socs started arriving a few minutes later and we all stopped our conversations and lined up in two rows.

There was 20 of us and 22 of them, but I knew a few of our kind that wouldn't mind fighting two at a time.

Darry stepped forward and offered to fight anyone. I scanned the Socs looking for one who might want to challenge a guy like Darry, but no one stepped up. We all just glared at each other waiting for one of the Socs to get pushed out in the middle with Darry, but a lean, hard looking guy suddenly stepped up from the back and nodded to Darry.

"I'll take you Darrel."

Darry seemed to have a flash of recognition, but then he returned to his cold hard stare.

"Hello Frank."

"Let's start this rumble." Frank said looking Darry up and down to size him up.

Darry just nodded as they both started circling each other in the dim street light.

We all waited, holding our breath, looking for the first swing to signal that we could all start the rumble. I noticed Dally and a few other hard core fighters starting to get fidgety in front and beside me.

I saw Darry sizing Frank up one last time before he was gonna make a move. Frank beat him to it and swung hard at Darry's face, but it barely fazed Darry and they started swinging back and forth.

A few guys cheered and lunged at the nearest Soc. I was just about to move when a blow came to my cheek out of no where. I quickly regained myself and turned to see a medium size guy, a little bigger than me, waiting for me to make a move or else he would. I tried to punch, but he backed away before I could and then swung hard at my ribs, making me double over. He took the advantage and kicked me to the ground. I tried to get up, so I could give this guy a piece of me, but I couldn't get in the right position to do so before another kick was hitting my ribs and stomach.

I shut my eyes and cried out in pain in spite of myself. The Soc must have been happy he was winning because he didn't let up on me. Every kick was harder and more painful than the last.

I finally got myself in the position to kick back up at him from my spot at the ground. He fell back a little and that gave me time to get up from the ground even though the pain was almost unbearable.

I saw him now occupied with one of the Shepherd boys and turned around to see if there was anyone else wanting to fight me.

For a second I thought my mind was tricking me and I was seeing something that wasn't there because I wasn't thinking straight, but after blinking a few times, I realized I wasn't seeing things. Two of the Socs were holding blades, which were not agreed upon in this rumble. I froze at the sight of the blades. The two Socs were back to back pointing the blades at the greasers around them. I then heard shouting.

"They have blades!"

"Those damn Socs have blades!"

I saw the two Socs faces fall when they actually realized they pulled out their blades, probably without really thinking. They still held their ground because now they might actually need those blades to fight.

More and more greasers and Socs started pulling out blades and weapons, because in the rules of rumbles, once one weapon is pulled, all weapons can be pulled.

I was suddenly knocked out of my daze as a hard hand stinged as it made contact with my face. I turned in the direction of the punch and my stomach flipped when I realized I was just punched by a Soc who was holding a blade out towards me. I didn't have any weapons of my own and I slowly backed away hoping one of the groups will start running.

The Soc continued to approach me and had a creepy smile on his face.

"Did you ever wonder what our friend Bob felt like when he was stabbed?"

I just stared at him and then back at the knife, trying to look tough but knowing it wasn't working.

"I think Bob would appreciate a little visit from you. What do you think, greaser?" He asked.

I gulped and looked around for anything I could fight with but found nothing. I then looked around for Darry or Soda or anyone in our gang who would help me out. It was then that I realized he had backed me away from the rumble and we were alone on the street leading to the lot.

I saw the opportunity and dashed down the street at full speed. He was a football player at our school and was in pretty good shape, but I was better and soon out ran him. I quickly glanced behind me to make sure he wasn't still on me and before I could realize it heard a loud thunk and then I saw blackness as my feet gave out from under me.

/\/\/

Darry's POV

I was worried when I saw those two stupid Socs pull out their blades, because I knew Ponyboy didn't have one and I didn't want him fighting with a blade anyways.

I looked at Frank one more time and saw he was going to help out the two Socs who decided it was smart to pull their blades. I took the opportunity to find Ponyboy in the crowd of fighting boys, most of them now pulling their own weapons. I rushed through the crowd and luckily didn't attract any Socs who wanted to fight me.

"Ponyboy!" I yelled hoping he would hear me and I would see he was holding his own pretty good.

"Pony!" I screamed again, but still no response.

I scanned over everyone and didn't see my small little brother anywhere.

I spotted Soda and Steve helping each other out because Soda didn't have a blade, but Steve did, but still no Pony.

I then heard yelling and cheering from a few boys.

"They're running!"

"Those bastards are running!"

"Look at them run!"

I saw that the Socs were the ones running and started cheering myself. We won the rumble. The Socs lost even when there was weapons involved when there wasn't supposed to be.

All the Socs were gone and the greasers were either cheering or lying on the ground hurt. Not too many of us were seriously hurt, but we all would have bruises and cuts.

"Ponyboy!" I tried one more time, but still no answer.

I scanned the ground for a unconscious hurt Ponyboy, but I never saw one.

"Sodapop!" I screamed running over to him.

"Ya Darry?" Soda's previous smile quickly disappeared when he saw the worry sketched on my face.

"I don't see Ponyboy anywhere."

"Come on let's go walk around and look around the lot I'm sure he's not far." Soda tried to assure me.

I nodded and we said our goodbyes on our way to the edge of the lot. We started walking around, up and down the streets, calling for Pony, but we didn't get an answer.

I could tell Soda was getting real worried and I was too. Pony knew not to just walk off after a rumble. Where could he be?

"Maybe he ran home at the sight of the blades. He probably knew you wouldn't want him to fight with blades so maybe he took off." Soda piped up, sounding hopeful.

That actually sounded like something responsible, but I knew Pony wasn't always the most responsible person and he definitely wasn't known for using his head for common sense, but I still had hope that Soda was right.

"Ya, maybe he did." I said and we jogged back to our house, still sore at a few spots from the rumble.

I saw the lights on in the house and thought that maybe Soda was right and Pony did use his head for once, but as we walked inside I saw that Steve was sprawled out on the couch with an ice pack on his side and Two-Bit on the floor bandaging some cuts on his hands.

"Where you two run off too?" Two-Bit asked as we walked in.

"Is Pony here?" Soda asked looking between Two-Bit and Steve.

"No. Unless he's in your guys room. We thought he was where ever you two went off." Steve replied before Two-Bit could.

Soda walked quickly to his and Pony's room and came back with a sad look on his face.

"Where could he have gone, Darry?" He asked.

"I don't know Soda, but I will have to talk to him about running off like that when he gets here." I replied.

"But what if he's hurt Darry. I don't think he would just disappear after s big rumble like that. Would he?"

"I don't know Pepsi Cola. I don't know." I said walking over to him and giving him a hug.

He took it real hard when Pony left the first time after I hit him and Johnny killed a Soc. I couldn't bear to see him go through it again.

"Where's Dally?" I asked.

"I don't know, just kinda left after the rumble." Two-Bit answered.

Just then the screen door slammed opened and Dally came rushing in with Ponyboy limping beside him.

"Oh Pony! What happened?" Soda asked rushing over to him.

"Kid can't really walk well. I found him knocked out beside a parked car in the road." Dally informed us.

Steve got up and limped over towards the recliner chair to let us guide Pony over to the couch.

Dally let go of him and Soda gently lowered him on the couch.

"Pony? Pony sweetie can you hear me?" Soda asked shaking Ponyboy's arm ever so slightly.

"Ya." Was all Pony replied.

"What hurts kid." Dally spoke up from behind Soda.

"Everything." Pony replied.

"Can you open your eyes sweetie?" Soda asked.

Pony seemed to struggle for a minute, but then his eyes fluttered open and he flinched at the light and closed them again.

"What happened kiddo?" I asked moving towards the couch.

"Soc...blade...run...hit." Pony mumbled under his breath, clearly fighting to stay awake.

"You think he got a concussion Dar?" Soda asked me.

"I don't know. If he does its ever so slight, he doesn't show much signs of one. He can talk and open his eyes and he understand what we are saying." I reply.

"Okay, you just go to sleep, alright Pony?" Soda said turning back towards Pony.

"Mhmm." Was Pony's response.

He was out right after that. I looked him over, his face was only bruised a little and he didn't have to many cuts.

I walked over and picked him up off the couch.

"Wow, he sure is lighter than usual." I commented as I brought him into his and Soda's room.

I placed him on the bed and let Soda clean him up as I went out to talk to the other gang members.

"Anyone who wants to stay tonight can." I say to the boys.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to celebrate at Bucks and probably crash there." Dally answers first, walking out the door.

"I'll crash here tonight." Two-Bit responds.

I nod and look over at Steve for an answer, but smile a little when I see he is already asleep on our floor.

I hear Soda get in bed next to Pony and hear his gentle voice telling him something that I can't make out.

I head into their room to see if Ponyboy is actual up and I see that Soda took Pony's shirt off and I saw in the darkness, big dark circles all around his stomach area.

"I think he was pinned down and kicked Darry." Soda says looking up at me.

"I guess so. I'll look tomorrow for any breaks, but I don't think there is any or he would be in much more pain."

"Alright. Night Darry." Soda says.

"Goodnight Soda." I reply back.

I head into my room and as a try to sleep can't stop myself from thinking if I am being a good guardian to Ponyboy. My fourteen year old brother is in his room with bruises all over his stomach and a possible head injury. But in our neighborhood that's what it was like as a kid. I always find myself thinking, what would my parents say. What would my parents do? Would they think I'm a good guardian? Would they want me to look over Ponyboy and Sodapop? I always say yes, but today I was beginning to doubt myself.

(I did change a few things, because it is my version of how the story could have ended. Thanks so much for the reviews and please keep reading and reviewing. Love you all.)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I woke up with a sharp pain on my side. I looked down and saw I didn't have a shirt on and I saw big black and blue circles all over my stomach and chest. I touched one lightly and bite back a scream, but a small cry escaped my lips anyways.

Soda woke up at my movement and moved over in bed to look at me.

"How you feel Pone?" Soda asked me, still groggy from just waking up.

"Everything hurts. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Soda asked and I saw a sudden flush of worry fill his face.

"I remember the rumble and the weapons and running from a Soc, but that's it."

"Dally said you were lying in the road behind a parked car." Soda replied.

"The thud." I mumble under my breath.

"The what?" Soda asked, adjusting in our bed.

"I was running from a Soc who wanted to stab me and I looked to see if he was behind me and I remember hearing a loud thud." I told him, fitting the puzzle pieces together.

"He wanted to stab you Pony?" Soda asked.

"Uh, no, well yes, but everyone else at the rumble had weapons too, so he just was like all of them." I try to convince him.

I think back to the words I remember him saying, "Did you ever wonder what our friend Bob felt like when he was stabbed?" He really wanted to hurt me. He wanted me to pay for Bob's death. I shuddered at the thought.

"Pone, if these guys are threatening you, you have to tell me and Darry." Soda told me with a serious voice.

"He wasn't Soda I swear. Just wanted to use his weapon against me because I didn't have one." I tried again to convince him.

"Okay, well I'll go get Darry. He wanted to see your bruises. Stay here alright."

"Sure."

/\/\/

(Soda's POV)

I walked down the hall and into the living room where Steve was on the couch asleep and Two-Bit was on the ground, also sleeping.

Darry was reading the newspaper in his recliner.

"Darry? Pony is up."

"Okay, let me go check his bruises." He responded, looking up from his paper.

"Actually can I talk to you in the kitchen first?" I asked him.

"Sure, Sodapop. What is it?" He said, following me to the kitchen.

"Pony was telling me about how he was running from a Soc." I told Darry.

He just waited for more details.

"He said the guy had a blade and wanted to stab him, but when I asked he said that it was just because everyone else had blades, but I think it was because of Bob."

"Soda, he probably just ran while he could because he didn't have any weapons to fight with." He tried to tell me.

"No Darry, I saw his face, he is scared. Whatever that guy did, he scared Pony with it." I told him in a shushed tone.

"Well, let's just go talk to Pony about what he remembers and see what he says, while I'm looking at his ribs, okay?" Darry asked me.

"Alright." I sighed.

/\/\/

(Pony's POV)

I was laying in my bed, fighting to stay awake, because for some reason I was still tired. I was wondering what Soda was taking so long for, but then he came walking in with Darry.

"Hey, Ponyboy. How you feeling?" Darry asked me as he entered the room.

"Tired" I answered.

"Well, let's just check your ribs for breaks and then you can sleep for a little longer." Darry promised.

"Okay."

Darry walked over and helped me sit up in bed. I was biting my tongue the whole time trying not to scream out in pain.

Darry poked my ribs for a little while and a few cries escaped my mouth when he hit the sensitive parts, but soon enough he was done.

"I don't think anything is broken Ponyboy." He said, as a eased back into bed.

I just nodded and snuggled back into my sheets.

"Johnny's supposed to get out today, but he'll be on bed rest for a few days, but when you feel up to it you can go see him at his house if his parents will let you." Darry said turning to leave.

"Mhmm." I replied, already drifting to sleep.

I felt Soda's body weight down the other side of the bed as he sat down next to me. I felt his gentle hand on my back, as he started rubbing light circles.

I smiled a little to myself and drifted into a dark, peaceful sleep.

Almost.

/\/\/

"You should go see Bob, Ponyboy. I know he wanted to see you." The young Soc who was fighting me earlier was saying. He was holding a shiny blade and the light was reflecting off of it.

"No" I stammered.

"It wasn't a suggestion, greaser." And he charged at me.

I watched as the shiny blade met my stomach and pierced through the flesh.

I was too shocked to speak or cry out in pain.

I fell to the ground and saw blackness.

"Ponyboy!"

"Pony, please just open your eyes." A voice was asking me.

I jolted up in my bed and met a concerned Soda's face and Two-Bit in the background.

I couldn't breath right and started fighting for breath.

"Easy, Ponyboy. Your okay." Soda said.

I looked at him and remembered the blade piercing through my flesh.

I instantly looked away from Soda and checked my stomach for holes. I saw none. Only the painful bruises that stupid Soc left behind.

I noticed Soda's glance shoot to my side.

"What is it Pone?" He asked.

"Uh, nothing it just hurts." I said, lying.

"You want some aspirin?" He asked.

I nodded.

He went to get off the bed, but Two-Bit stopped him and left the room to get the aspirin.

"Pony, what was the dream about?" Soda asked me.

I shook my head and didn't look at him.

"Come on Pony. You are starting to remember your nightmares. I know it. What was it about?" He pressured.

"I, I don't know." I said.

He lightly grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Please, honey. I want to help you." He told me.

"I'm serious Soda. I don't know." I said, feeling bad for lying.

"Alright." He said, looking a little hurt I wouldn't speak to him.

Two-Bit then came back with the aspirin.

"Here." He said handing Soda the bottle and me a glass of water.

"Thanks, Two-Bit." Soda told him and he left the room.

"Here, take two." Soda said, emptying two from the bottle and handing them to me.

I swallowed the pills and chugged the water.

"You should have seen Two-Bit jump out of his skin, when he heard you scream." Soda said laughing, trying to lighten the mood.

I smiled a little at him.

"You want to try and move to the living room or kitchen for some food?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said, a little nervous to get up.

He walked over to my side of the bed and grabbed my arm. I used the other arm to push myself up. It didn't hurt to bad until I tried to walk. I thought my stomach would explode from the pain.

I suddenly collapsed under myself and luckily Soda caught me, before I met the floor.

"Woah, Pony. You sure you want to get up."

"Yes." I replied.

I got up again and this time found a way to walk, by not bending my right leg, because when I bent my right leg, that's when the pain came crushing onto my stomach.

Soda chuckled at my weird walking, but was just happy I was walking. He grabbed a shirt and I lightly put it over my head.

I headed into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Grimacing a little at the slight pain.

"Maybe, you should stay home from school tomorrow." Soda said walking over to grab me some cereal.

"Darry probably will want me to go. Where is he anyways?" I asked.

"I'll talk to him and he got called in and asked to work till three. I told him to go and that I would stay with you till then." He answered, placing a bowl with cereal in front of me.

"Oh, thanks." I said for the cereal.

He nodded his welcome and went in the living room. I heard him and Two-Bit talking and then the front door slammed behind one of them.

Two-Bit came walking into the kitchen as I was finishing my cereal.

"Where did Soda go?" I asked gingerly getting up to go to the sink.

"Store. He said most of the foods gone and he doesn't have anything for dinner." He replied watching me, in case I would need sudden assistance.

I nodded and headed into the living room.

"Ha, is there a pole in you leg, kid?" He laughed, at my weird walking ways.

"Doesn't hurt as much this way." I replied simply.

I sat on the couch and he sat next to me. He started flipping through channels and I wished I brought my book to the couch with me. I decided to just watch tv with Two-Bit and waited for Soda to come home.

/\/\/

Soda came home a little while later and surprisingly didn't buy much extra then needed. Usually Soda sees something he thinks he will like and then will never eat it once he buys it.

I started to get off the couch to help, but Soda held up his hand to stop me.

"It's fine Pony I got it." He said.

I slide back onto the couch and continued to watch the tv.

Two-Bit left soon after and I couldn't sit on the couch for much longer.

"I'm going on the porch, Soda. I won't be long." I told Soda, getting up.

"Ok." Soda called, from the kitchen.

The cool air felt nice in my lungs. I pulled out a cigarette and lit up. I puffed in the smoke and exhaled heavily. I sat down on the porch swing. Minding my bruises and just appreciated the afternoon air.

In a little while I got up and walked back inside. I was overtook by the smell of smoke and got nervous. Darry didn't like people smoking in the house and Soda rarely smokes anyways.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a small fire on the stove.

"Soda!" I yelled.

I rushed over to the stove, not even feeling the pain from the bruises that should have been there.

"Soda!" I yelled again.

"Ya?" He questioned from somewhere in the house.

"The foods on fire!" I yelled back.

"What?" He screamed and I heard him rushing to the kitchen.

I grabbed a bowl and started filling it with water. He rushed in the kitchen and quickly took the bowl from me and splashed it on the stove. Luckily the fire was small enough the water took care of it.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I must have put the food on too hot." He said pouring the burnt food in the trash.

Suddenly I was overcome with weakness and suddenly felt myself collapse to the floor.

"Ponyboy!" I heard Soda yell.

"I'm okay." I try to tell him, pushing myself up from the floor.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I just kinda felt myself give out." I said, trying to figure it out for myself.

"You were probably moving too much when you saw the fire and your body just wasn't strong enough for it." He said helping me up.

"Ya, maybe." I say.

"Maybe you should go lay down." He said pushing me out of the kitchen.

"But I'm fine now." I try to tell him.

"Just go lay down for a little bit, Pony." He said.

"But.." I started.

"Pony." He said in his warning voice, that he rarely uses.

"Okay." I said, giving up.

I walked to my room and felt overcome with sleepiness again. I quickly felt myself fading into my soft pillow and finally fell into a peaceful slumber.

Actually for real this time.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I was awoken by Soda shaking me.

"Come on Pony. It's dinner time." He urged me to get up.

"Just five more minutes." I persuaded. "Or an hour." I said flipping over to face him, eyes still closed.

I heard him chuckle a little.

"Ponyboy. Darry wants you to eat, come on." He tried again.

I forced my eyes open and realized how hungry I actually was. I sat up in bed and Soda put an arm out to help me, but I declined, wanting to do it for myself.

I managed to get up and hobble behind Soda down the hall. No one else was at our house, so I guess it would just be the three of us for dinner. I sat down at my place at the table and dug into my food Darry had already plated for me. My brothers dug into theirs as well.

"Ponyboy. I'm not going to make you go to school tomorrow." Darry said, after a few minutes of eating.

"I can go Darry." I said, not wanting to be cooped up in the house now that I think about it.

"You should really stay back, Pony." Soda put in.

"But it's just a few bruises." I tried to say.

"Ponyboy, I'm telling you to stay home tomorrow. It will just make sure your absolutely better for the rest of the week." Darry said seriously.

"Okay." I mumbled, looking down at my plate.

We finished eating and I accused myself to mine and Soda's room. I was inspired to draw the rumble for some reason. I sat gingerly at my desk and drew everything I could remember from last night. The two sides lining up, Darry stepping forward to fight anyone, the first punch, the Socs blades. I even wanted to draw the one Soc cornering me with his blade. It just felt good to put my feelings on paper because I couldn't tell Darry or even Soda. They wouldn't let me do anything on my own anymore if they knew. When I was done I went to bed and didn't even heard Soda come in later and go to bed himself.

/\/\/

I woke up around 10 the next day and couldn't believe how tired I must have been last night. I got out of bed and realized my bruises didn't hurt as much anymore. The pain was still there but not as bad as before.

I walked to the kitchen and read the note Darry left behind.

Working late, but Soda is done at three. ~ Darry

I felt like even though Darry didn't say I couldn't go anywhere, I assumed he wouldn't want me leaving the house. Plus if I was seen outside the house on a school day people would think I skipped and while people at my school skip all the time, I'm just not that kind of person.

/\/\/

I read on the couch most of the day and watched tv for a little bit. I decided to clean mine and Soda's room a little bit, but I was limited with my bruises. Two-Bit came around 2:30 and I figured he came from school.

"Hey Curtis household!" He yelled as he came through the screen door.

"Hey Two-Bit. You go to school today?" I asked from the couch.

"Yes I did. Figured I should graduate at some point." He said, smiling at himself.

"You see Johnny yet?" I asked next.

"No, but I know he's home. Hope his folks ain't giving him a hard time."

"Me too." I said back.

"Cards?" He asked.

"Why not." I responded.

/\/\/

I lost at cards against Two-Bit, but Soda came home and helped me a little once he took a quick shower to wash off the gas he smelled like.

I gave him my cards and told him to take my place, as I got up to make dinner.

"I can make dinner Pone." He started.

"No, I can do it, honestly I'm fine." I assured him.

He nodded hesitantly and sat down to examine my cards.

I made chicken with vegetables for dinner and Steve came over right before it was done.

We all sat around and ate the food, not waiting for Darry because he was working real late.

I made sure to save him some though because he would be hungry after working all day.

The four of us played cards afterwards and Soda and Steve teamed up against me and Two-Bit at one point without us realizing it till the end.

"Hey! This game doesn't have teams!" Two-Bit complained, when he noticed.

Soda laughed and almost fell out of his chair while Steve said, "took you long enough to find out."

"Did you know about this Ponyboy?" He said looking at me.

I shook my head no.

"Well I say we win by default then."

"What! No!" Steve said angrily.

"You really want to challenge me, cheater?" Two-Bit said, a grin at his lips.

Steve lunged forward and him and Two-Bit were on the floor wrestling friendly, but also giving it all they got. Me and Soda sat there and laughed and took the chance to look at Two-Bits and I looked at Steve's cards.

They finally got up and we resumed playing without teams. Two-Bit and Steve were so confused when we called their bluffs and when we knew they were telling truth. I guess the real winners were me and Soda.

/\/\/

Darry came home a little later and when he saw I was still up sent me straight to bed because I had school in the morning. I didn't bother to complain about the babyish bedtime thing because honestly I was a little tired.

I changed into bed clothes and snuggled into bed. Soda came in not much later and laid down next to me. I didn't want to have nightmares tonight, so I snuggled in close to him and hoped his comfort would keep the nightmares away, at least for a little while.

Thankfully, it worked.

/\/\/

I was forced out of my peaceful sleep by Soda telling me I had to go to school.

I got up and changed into a shirt and jeans. I went to the bathroom to grease my hair and then went to eat breakfast.

"I have a roofing job by your school, Pony. I can drive you." Darry said, as I sat down at the table.

"Okay." I said, eating cereal.

Two-Bit and Steve came by and we all piled into the truck to go to school. Soda, Two-Bit and Steve sat in the back and I sat in the front next to Darry.

We dropped Soda off at the DX station and then we headed to school.

Darry dropped us off and told me to be careful. I told him I would be fine, but I was still worried about everything that happened at the rumble. Technically, since we won the Socs were supposed to leave us greasers alone, but everyone knows that won't last long.

I got to lunch without too much trouble from Socs or my bruises. I did forget at some times and were too rough on the bruises, but other then that I was fine.

I was eating a sandwich outside of the school by some cars. Two-Bit and Steve were talking to a few other greasers across the parking lot. I wasn't in to talking that much and decided to stay back.

I threw my crust into some nearby bushes, so an animal could have it or something and pulled out a cigarette. I smoked for a little while till the lunch bell rang. I was walking to my class and was almost there when I was suddenly shoved into some nearby lockers.

I hit my side pretty hard into the lockers and bit back a cry. I looked at the person who did it and saw no other than the Soc that was fighting me at the rumble.

"Did you get kicked out of your house yet, greaser?" He asked.

I looked at him in complete confusion.

"Oh come on. No one loves greasers. Not your friends, if you even have any or you family. I was gonna do you a favor by stabbing you the other night, but you wouldn't let me. If you weren't here everything would be so much better, greaser." Then he turned around and left.

I stood there in complete shock. Was a really nothing? Of course not my bothers loved me. Or did they? Maybe this guy was right, I was a nobody and if I wasn't here, Darry and Soda would be able to get more money and do more things.

I pushed off the lockers and headed to class, now with a sharp pain on my right side.

I ended the day and nothing else happened. I couldn't stop thinking about the Soc. I came to the conclusion that I really was a nobody and I didn't want anyone to suffer because of me anymore.

I met up with Two-Bit and Steve after school and we all walked back to my house. They were in front of me talking about girls or fellow greasers or stupid Socs. I didn't really care. I just walked along with them and spaced out a little.

We got to the house and I had to start on homework. I went to my room because the tv was too loud to focus. I noticed my drawings of the rumble were sticking out of the little nook under my desk I placed them. I didn't want Soda to find them and worry, so I hid them. I tucked then back in and worked on my homework.

/\/\/

Soda came in the room a little while later and sat on the bed. I turned around to face him and he looked worried.

"Everything alright Soda?" I asked, putting my pencil down.

"Pony, What did that guy at the rumble really do to you?" He asked.

"Just wanted to win the fight was all." I said, starting to get nervous.

"Why would a Soc chase you down the road during a rumble instead of just letting you go?" He then asked.

"I don't know, Soda." I responded.

"I saw the pictures, Pone." He then said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"What pictu.." I cut off, realizing what he was referring to. My eyes shot down to the little desk nook.

He got off the bed and walked over to the nook and pulled out the pictures.

"So, now will you please tell me what he did, Pony. I want to help." He said, patting the bed next to him, motioning for me to sit down.

I sighed and got up.

"He threatened me." I said, sitting next to Soda.

"The Soc?" He questioned.

"Ya."

"Threatened you with what?"

"He said I should go see Bob and I should die the same way he did." I said, taking in a shaky breath afterwards.

"Oh, Pone. I'm so sorry, but you should have told me." He said, hugging me.

"I couldn't Soda. I don't want you to worry." I then said.

"I am worried Pony, but I need to know that things like this are happening or else it will get worse. Has anything else happened?" He asked.

I thought about the locker shoving and the Socs comments, but I didn't want to say anything.

"No, just that." I lied. "I actually haven't seen him since." I said , lying again.

"Okay. Just please tell someone if anything happens, okay?"

"Okay, Soda. You're gonna tell Darry I'm guessing?"

"I have too honey." He said, getting up and heading to the door.

"Alright, I figured." I replied.

He left and I fell back into the bed. Way to go Ponyboy. Now everything is just gonna be, 'be more careful' 'don't go to far' 'make someone go with you' and I wasn't looking forward to it.

At all.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I just stared at the ceiling for probably a good ten minutes before going back to my homework. I wasn't looking forward to the lecture I would get by Darry when he found out. I just hoped it wouldn't be in front of the gang.

I was just about to finish my last math problem, when I heard Darry's big, heavy footsteps, walking down the hallway. I gulped and set my pencil down.

The door swung open and banged against the wall behind it. I flinched at the sound and waited for the screaming.

Instead I heard a sigh come from Darry behind me.

"Can I ask you a question Ponyboy?" He asked, calmly.

"Um, I guess." I replied, slowly turning to face him.

"Why can't you actually use your head?"

I sighed, "I do use my head Darry."

"Then why didn't you tell Soda or me about the threat." He asked.

I looked him in the eye, which took a lot of effort it's self and said, "because you guys would worry and you already have enough to worry about."

"Ponyboy." He said, walking over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I always worry about you. Whether I should or not."

I couldn't really believe that. Darry has been better toward me since the incident, but why would he need to worry about me when I'm fine?

"Well, you shouldn't have to. I shouldn't be a burden to my oldest brother." I said, finally speaking my thoughts, and sort of regretting it afterward.

"Ponyboy! How could you even think you were a burden to me?" He said, kneeling down in front of me, like I was a little kid.

"I don't know. I just don't want to be trouble." I spoke out.

"Trouble, what? Hold on a second, Pony." He said, getting up and leaving the room.

I sat in confusion, until he returned with Soda.

"Do you know about this, Soda?" Darry asked.

"Know about what?" Soda asked in return.

"The whole, being a burden and a trouble to us." Darry explained.

"A burden! What? Ponyboy, who gave you that crazy idea?" Soda asked, now kneeling in front of me, again like a was a little kid.

"No one," I lied. "I just kind of know I am."

"Pony, you are not a burden to either of us. Our life wouldn't be complete without you." Soda assured me.

"But, if you didn't have me, Darry could go to college once your eighteen and you would have more money for the house and groceries. It would be one less mouth to feed and I wouldn't have to make everyone else wait around for me." I said, finally speaking what I've been thinking, ever since that Soc gave me the idea.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, you never have and never will be a burden to us. Don't ever think that. We love you so much and no one could live without you. None of the gang." Soda told me, grabbing my hand.

I looked at him and then at Darry, finally breaking the barrier I was hiding behind. Of course they loved me and cared for me. I was their baby brother no matter what and they wouldn't want it any other way. I wasn't a trouble or a burden. I was loved and that was all I could ask for.

"You really love me?" I questioned, tears welling in my eyes.

"Of course, honey." Soda said.

I looked at Darry. Did he really love me? I knew he did, but I needed him to show me for some reason. Soda always loved me I knew that, but Darry didn't show his emotions, so right know I needed to know, if he loved me.

He nodded his head. "Never a doubt, kiddo."

I smiled. Both my brother loved me and I knew that.

We pulled in for a hug and just enjoyed each other's warmth and love for a little while.

The rival between greasers and Socs would probably not fade for a while, but with my brothers love and the gangs. I was ready for anything.

And I mean anything.

The end

{thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. This is my first story and it was a little bumpy, but I have more ideas for more and those will only get better than this one. Hoped you like the story! Bye for now.}


End file.
